plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Citron (PvZ: GW2)
:For other versions, see Citron (disambiguation). 250px |health = 200 |variant = Iron Citron Electro Citron Frozen Citron Party Citron Toxic Citron |weapon = Orange Beam |abilities = EMPeach Citron Ball Peel Shield Spin Dash Hyper Ball |rarity = None}} Citron is a playable plant class in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. He is a time-traveling, bounty-hunting orange from the future who traveled to the present to turn the tide of battle. He is the tank class of the plants team. Descriptions Website description The Citron is a time-travelling bounty hunter from the future… and also an orange. His one of a kind transformation ability allows him to get into the action faster than any other Plant, then instantly transform to attack mode for maximum effectiveness! Stickerbook description Citron is a time-travelling bounty hunter from the future, who also happens to be an orange. He's here to chew bubblegum and kick Z-Mech butt, and he's all out of bubblegum. In-game description Use his ball form to roll right into the action before switching to attack mode, laying waste to Zombies with his Orange Beam! Variants *Iron Citron *Electro Citron *Frozen Citron *Party Citron *Toxic Citron Abilities Strategies *The EMPeach can both stun and damage all zombies affected by the attack. Its best use is against a group of zombies. *The Peel Shield only blocks attacks from the front, so avoid being flanked. *Do not overestimate your shield. It can be broken if it takes too much damage. *You can use your primary weapon while using the Peel Shield to improve your chances of success in a fight. *If you use Citron Ball while you are using Peel Shield, the shield will be lost. *Citron Ball is best used to advance up to tactical positions or for a quick escape. *Use the enhanced speed from Hyper Ball to distract zombie players while your teammates deal some damage. *Spin Dash will do great damage to any Imp; if they are giving you trouble, charge right into them. Gallery Сitron.png|Render of Citron CitronIcon.PNG|Icon of Citron Gw2render2.jpg|Citron vs. Imp in promotional artwork Plantsbus.png|Citron on a bus with a Weed, Rose, and Kernel Corn Adcitron.jpg|An advertisement featuring Citron CitronAbilityUnknownTrailer.png|Citron protecting itself from a Foot Soldier's ZPG using its Peel Shield Sdcccomic.png|PopCap's SDCC comic with Citron on the right Citron.png|Another photo of the Citron Citron10.1.png|Citron winking under its shades in the trailer HD Kernel, Rose, and Citron.png|HD Citron with Rose and Kernel Corn CitronRoseCorn.png|Citron standing with Rose and Kernel Corn Backyard Battleground.jpg|Citron in the Backyard Battleground Citronabilities.png|Citron's abilities and weapon in-game (old) Pvzgw2toocuteemojis.png|Citron with Rose, Kernel Corn, Scientist, and All-Star wearing emoji customizations citron (1).png|Citron attacking an AC Perry with a group of Weeds pvzgw2-citron_cool.png|Official sticker from emojiTap Serene Cinnamon Roll on Citron.jpg|cake in my head|link=Cake On Citron Trivia *His name could reference three things; one being Citrus, the fruit, which is an orange-like fruit, the name could come from the word "Citrus" and the "tron" part would come from Citron being part-robot, or, the name could come from Citron, the lemon like fruit. *He seems to be the only plant class that originates from Plants vs. Zombies 2, although it is heavily redesigned. *He may be based on the Droideka from the Star Wars saga. Both can turn into a ball and roll around, deploy shields, and fire laser-like blasts from their appendages. **His Citron Ball skill could be a reference to Samus Aran's Morph Ball from the Metroid series. **His description also says "The Citron is a time-travelling bounty hunter," which may also refer to Samus Aran because she is a galactic bounty hunter. *The Spin Dash is probably based off of the similar named move of Sonic. *It being mentioned that he is from the future references Far Future. **The original Citron was from Far Future as well. **EMPeach, his ability, is based on the plant of (almost) the same name from Far Future. *Citron and Rose, along with their variants, are the only plants to wield an actual weapon. Citron is equipped with an orange laser blaster. *When firing the Orange Beam, the sound from the Sunflower's Sunbeam can be heard. **Coincidentallly, Citron's Orange Beam also looks like Sunflower's Sunbeam. *The sentence, "He's here to chew bubblegum and kick Z-Mech butt, and he's all out of bubblegum" is a reference to a scene from the 1988 dystopian sci-fi action movie They Live. **The original quote is: "It's time to kick ass and chew bubble gum. And I'm all out of gum!" *When the player customizes Citron, they can transform Citron into Ball Mode. **The player can also customize the looks of Citron whilst in his Ball Mode. *In the January 2016 patch, Citron's weapon now overheats faster. In addition, his Peel Shield now absorbs 75 damage rather than 100. *According to Gary Clay, Citron and Future Cactus are best friends and bounty hunting rivals in the future. *In Assault Mode, he is the slowest base character in the game. *He and Citrus Cactus are the only plants based on oranges. Though Citrus Cactus doesn't return in Garden Warfare 2. *He is one of the two classes to have two Legendary variants, with the other being Super Brainz. **Coincidentally, both are also the only classes to not have a fire variant yet. *In trailers, he had 32 ammo, different ability icons and his weapon name was "Orange Laser" instead of "Orange Beam." **Electro Citron is the only variant that actually has 32 ammo in the final release. Though it was later changed to 24 ammo. ru:Цитрон_(Plants_vs._Zombies:_Garden_Warfare_2) pl:Cytryn Category:Plants Category:Playable characters Category:Character class